Take a Chance On Me
by alexceasar
Summary: One brave act hopefully leads to a long term relationship.


Take a Chance on Me

Niklaus Mikaelson/ Buffy Summers

Disclaimer: I did not create them. I do not own them.

For weeks the same song played on repeat in her head, "Take a Chance On Me". She totally blamed her mother. A true child of her age, Joyce was a fan of Abba and used to play it when cleaning house. Some of Buffy's fondest memories were dancing around the living room with her mother dusting or folding clothes. For months after her mother's death she could not help but to tear up at the first few notes when one of their songs came on the radio. And now here she was, four years later and the damn thing won't stop pounding in her head. Truthfully, she had a pretty good idea as to why it was playing. And she was determined to make it stop.

She opened the door to the Mystic Grill and scanned the room looking for the cause of her mental repeat mode. Leaning against the bar was the source of her aggravation and sexual frustration. The handsome male was smirking at the girl obviously flirting with him. That damned smirk got to her every time she saw it and she knew it was in all likelihood getting to the giggly blonde. Already annoyed, seeing that did not help her irritation. She made her way over to the man, lifted his usual glass of bourbon that had been sitting ignored on the bar top next to him before swallowing it in one go. Setting the glass back down, she turned to look him in the eye. Noticing his raised eyebrow and the slight amusement and question in his dark blue eyes, she let her hand softly brush against his as she turned to head in her original direction, the stage area.

"Just making sure you are paying attention." Not waiting for a response, she swiftly made her way to speak with the man in charge of the band, Greg. He was only too happy to do a favor for a friend of Oz's after having remembered her from meeting at the Bronze back in the day. And apparently, the band were closet romantics at heart. Confirming the arrangements made during their earlier phone call, she only had to wait for a few moments before the current song ended and the manager went on stage to announce the change in lineup. The singer stood back with the band to handle backup.

"Tonight, we have a special young woman here that would like to send a message to a lucky fellow." He waved her over and handed her the microphone. Passing her on her way up, he apparently noticed how tense she was and he squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck." Stopping in the middle of the stage, Buffy took another deep breath and looked at the back of the crowd, imagining her mother there. Remembering how much fun they had so long ago, she felt the anxiety leave her. Smiling, she began.

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try  
_

Making her way off of the stage, she starts to walk amongst the crowd, avoiding anyone that seems to be closer to drunk than happy, not in the mood to get groped. So far the crowd seems to enjoy her performance.

 _Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me_

Nearing the table several of the Mikaelson siblings are seated at, she runs her hand along Finn and Kol's shoulders and smiles at Rebekah, thinking how appropriate the next lines are for her newest maybe friends.

 _We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

Sitting in Elijah's lap, she wraps her arm around his neck, knowing he would be the safest choice among the brothers as she sings the next section.

 _'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

Dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose, she winks at him. He smiles back knowing exactly who she is trying to send this message to. He is her favorite of the siblings. Usually calm, but he can fight with the best of them. She looks forward to having him as an older brother for the rest of her life.

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
_

Still seated in Elijah's lap she turns to face Damon at the next table. Her dear friend who tries so hard to be a mysterious badass, to not let anyone know that he actually feels, she hopes that he understands that this verse is also for him. She will always be there for him and will always be his friend.

 _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

 _Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me  
_

Seeing Damon recognizes her message and ignoring the dirty look Elena gives her, she prepares herself for the hard part, finally making eye contact with Niklaus. Turning to face the bar area again, she sees that she has his undivided attention, much to the annoyance of Caroline. Good. Buffy stands, pats Elijah on the back in thanks and slowly works her way back to him.

 _Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so_

Standing directly in front of Niklaus now, she has never felt so vulnerable in her life, which somehow seems crazy seeing she has fought demons for over a decade now. But fighting is relatively easy, see evil, kill evil. Opening her heart to someone after such bitter disappointments, that is unimaginably hard. And it doesn't help she had the brilliant idea to do it in such a public format. Looky there, her new friend, Greg has decided to record this. If he posts it, she will use him as vampire bait. The little slayers will never let her hear the end of it. Oh, well, she could always disappear into a Council safe house in some third world country that has never heard of the internet. Or better yet, a nice deserted island in the Pacific. She could work on her tan.

 _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
_

She makes a point to look over at Caroline when singing the last line. Caroline is far too young to be able to truly accept Niklaus, no matter what she is trying to get him to believe. She sees the world in black and white, where Buffy knows that is full of infinite shades of gray, something fighting seven years on the Hellmouth has taught her well. And Caroline is just a baby in comparison with her experience.

 _Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

Breaking eye contact, she turns and makes her way back to the stage finishing the song.

 _Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

 _Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

Bowing to gratuitous applause, she hands the microphone off to Greg, makes a fast dash through the Grill and a few blocks away to her car. Realizing waiting for any response will drive her nuts, Buffy starts her car and makes her way back to the Salvatore Boarding House, hoping that Damon has not drunk all of the alcohol. Because she needs another drink. She made the first move. Ball is in his court now.


End file.
